


Amends

by SimplyShiori



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Drabble and Shorts [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Double Drabble + 25, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine thinks his kisses will always make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Another quickie cause time was super freaking limited. Future editing may commence.

"I can't, I just can't anymore Aomine." 

His left eye twitched at the threat that, to him, held no merit, because all he needed to do was kiss him and _poof_ anger be gone. Because his kisses worked like magic and got him what he wanted. His kisses make the redhead weak in the knees and unable to resist him. And who could, he's Aomine- _fucking_ -Daiki.

He wasn't ready to be rejected when he leaned down to capture the other's mouth with his own.

He was even less ready for the hard shove that came afterwards.

Or the shouting.

Or the tears.

His fading form.

" **I'm done Aomine!** "

 _Fuck,_ Daiki really hated when he and the tiger fought, bad dreams were always sure to follow. Probably because he was usually in the wrong but that always came to to him later.  
He sighs as he rolls over in the empty bed and closes his eyes, picturing soft bi-colored hair, the gruff "Morning Daiki," that would greet him. He opened his eyes again and was only met with the cold side of the mattress. He groans, missing the other's warmth, his smile, his love. It was so cold.  
Taiga left for Kuroko's house two days ago after their latest fight. A fight that was entirely his fault.  
He sighs even louder, time to make amends.

**Author's Note:**

> Every-Other-Day Story #6. Thanks for reading and stuff and yeah you guys rock my socks so major.


End file.
